Comforting Nostalgia
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT WakabaXTatsuya Two lone figures walk through the snow down a lonley path. Can the two hearts find each other through the cold and lonely paths?


**A/N: Here's something a little different from my other Utena fanfics. I'm always one for SaionjiXWakaba, but I decided to write one over her and Tatsuya. Tatsuya is a sweet guy with good intentions and is the only other guy I'd consider Wakaba with. It's a rare pairing, but I still thought I'd give it a fanfic, what with all of the Saionji and Wakaba stuff I have and stuff that is written in general.**

**Here is my little one shot for them.**

**Comforting Nostalgia**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Snow.

The snow was always cold and harsh, especially after she had turned him down. She had told him that she had her prince, even though so long ago he was her Onion Prince. Her secret love, the feelings weren't unrequited, he could just never get the courage to tell her how he had felt towards her.

Wakaba was always a spunky and outspoken person and was only shy at times. She was innocent, and there was no telling what a man could do with her! He was probably just leading her on to take advantage of her.

He had heard of the Mikage seminar and decided to go into the elevator and confess his true feelings for the amber haired princess, only to be turned out by the leader of the seminar, Mikage Souji.

Mikage had told him that his heart was still pure, and there was still a just path to take for him. Just path? He really felt there was no path for him to take now.

Not without her.

The only path he imagined walking was one with her.

Now he is walking one alone.

An empty snow covered path.

Snow…

How he hated the snow. It was cold and abrasive to the skin as the wind blows. It numbs and chills. It also transforms into many things, it deceives. It is formed into many things, to take the appearance of many things, but it's still snow, nonetheless.

He walked through the white lands of Ohtori, looking at the snow around him. Snow made him feel empty and incomplete, just like he felt the day she had left him for another.

The snow was falling heavily around him, and the wind blows gently, filling him with a hollow feeling and reminding him of how empty his world now was, without her.

A way away, a sad maiden walks amongst the snowflakes, the same cold wind also reminding her of her loneliness. The green haired kendoist she had once admired and loved dearly, absent from her presence. He was not the one for her, breaking her heart once more, after she had gave him her heart only for him to throw it back in her face.

The hairclip that he had made especially for her was now being worn by that amethyst haired witch, Himemiya Anthy. How she despised her! She took away Tenjou Utena as her friend and then Kyouichi Saionji as her love.

She had nothing…

Nothing.

They both walk on the same plain, feeling the same hollow emotion, as if something is lacking from their lives.

They pass each other, both looking slowly over with a slight turn of the head. They stop for a chat. At first it was small-talk, both of them put on a smiling face, as if nothing was bothering them, and then out of the blue, Tatsuya couldn't take it anymore. He felt nostalgia from their childhood days, and had to tell Wakaba how he felt, whether she turned him down again or not.

"Wakaba." Tatsuya let out in a shaky voice.

"Tatsuya what's wrong?" The curly haired girl asked, wearing a look of concern.

"Remember when we were talking about Princes and Princesses, and you said you had a prince of your own?"

Wakaba wore a saddened expression and looked down. "Not anymore."

"Wakaba, I have to tell you something." The boy pleaded.

"Yeah?" She looked at him with concern.

"When we were talking about princes and you said you had one already. I was hurt. I was thinking about what you had said about your memories of me as your pumpkin prince…"

The girl looked unamused. "Onion Prince." She corrected.

"Yeah, that. " The dark haired boy replied. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. I've loved you back then and I still love you now. I want you to be my princess! I don't want you to fall prey to some guy who's just going to hurt you and toy with your heart!"

The young boy grasped Wakaba's arms with both of her arms and crystalline tears fell from the boy's sorrowful eyes in gentle cascades down his face.

"Tatsuya…" the girl's unsure voice came.

Saionji would never love her. He was too wrapped up in Anthy to even notice her beyond the fact that she had helped him out, and even though they could never be, she could always be friends with the kendoist.

Here was a boy, offering all there was and more to her. She was lonely, and she had always been. She couldn't find the heart to turn him down this time. After all, he was her Onion Prince.

"I see it now, you are my Onion Prince." Wakaba finally said, and gave him a gentle hug back.

"Don't cry, Tatsuya. I love you." The girl finally said.

"Huh?" Tatsuya looked up from the girl's white fuku.

"I love you too, Tatsuya." The girl replied. "You are my true Onion Prince."

The boy smiled a long awaited smile. She was finally his, and she loved him. He was glad that he could be her prince once more, and in the back of his mind, was glad that she had called him that name, no matter how embarrassing it was.

**END**

**A/N: Short, but not bad for a fanfic that I've done within 5 minuets. If there are any mistakes, it's because I have posted it after I wrote it. Please forgive my typos, if any.**

**I hope someone enjoyed this and I'd love it if you all gave me a review!**


End file.
